brilliantlightpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
GUTCP Fact Sheet
This list identifies the key components of GUTCP. It is intentionally left math-free. The Universe * The Universe consists of 3 dimensions only plus time with no beginning or end. * The speed of light is a Universal maximum that cannot be exceeded. * There was no Big Bang. An infinitely dense zero dimensional point is unphysical and cannot exist nor explode, nor can such an explosion cause the accelerated expansion of the Universe as observed. * Singularities are unphysical and do not exist anywhere in the Universe including Black Holes. * Over a thousand billion years the Universe cycles from a minimum radius where it is entirely matter filled to a maximum radius where it is entirely energy filled and back again. * A unit of time called the "sec" can be defined from fundamental constants. A unified theory can only provide the relationships between all measurable observables in terms of a clock defined according to those observables and used to measure them. * Spacetime must be conserved when mass is converted into energy and vice versa. Mass to energy increases the energy density of spacetime and it expands. When energy is converted into mass, spacetime contracts. There is no "dark energy". * Gravity arises from the curvature of fundamental particles and is the relativistic correction of spacetime itself. * Gravity Waves do not exist. * At the beginning of the contraction phase, only electron antineutrinos exist and these combine with photons to form only one type of neutron with no antiparticle which beta decays to hydrogen. This is the basis for the observed lack of antimatter in the Universe * We are 10 billion years in the expansion phase which as predicted by Mills from GUTCP in 1995 is accelerating. * Mass can form into stars and galaxies during the end of the Contraction phase explaining the observation of fully formed older structures in the Universe that are older than the putative time line of Big Bang Theory. * Dark matter is a form of hydrogen, termed a hydrino, which possesses lower energy than observed hydrogen and is stable to radiation. Matter and Energy * Both matter and energy possess mass. * Matter possesses charge. * Energy is stored in the electric and magnetic fields of matter as a consequence of its charge and the motion of its charge. * Matter can trap and absorb photons. The mass of the matter possessing a “trapped photon” increases by the mass energy of the photon, and the photon acts as if it possesses charge. * There is no Higgs Boson. Mass does not require a postulated Higgs particle or a Higgs field to possess the property of mass. The announcement that the Higgs has been detected is wrong- what was detected was a high energy neutron creation resonance. * An electrons is not a zero dimensional point but a two dimensional, indivisible membrane woven out of current loops that can change shape and current density in the presence of external fields. * An electron bound to a proton in a hydrogen atoms forms a spherical two-dimension shell of current density the radius of which is determined by the electron's mass, charge and angular velocity forced balanced by the electric field of the proton and any absorbed or "trapped" photons that superimpose their charge to decrease or increase the central field. * The stability of atomic ground states results from the absence of a trapped photon, which leads to a failure of the Haus radiation condition that there be spacetime Fourier components synchronous with waves traveling at light speed. * Conservation of the photon's angular momentum is the basis for quantized energy states. * Gravity arises from the creation of mass from energy and the curvature of fundamental two dimensional particles and the effect this produces on spacetime. * A free electron has no curvature and therefore no gravitational mass. * There are no "gravity waves". * Photons have inertial mass, but no gravitational mass * Electric fields are considered part of the mass of a charged particle and fields can be converted into energy * A bound electron is a resonator cavity, and can capture photons of the appropriate energy level. * Photons inside the electron orbitspheres of atoms superimpose their electric fields with the electric field of the nucleus and can both increase and decrease the effects of the central field on the electron which controls the electron orbitsphere radius. * Absorbing a photon" is the basis for the bound electron to enter an excited state, whereby maintaining force balance and conversation of the angular momentum cause the electron's radius to expand. * In the excited state, the superposition of the electron and the trapped photon results in a current density pattern with a space-time Fourier transform that contains components synchronous with light and therefore the photon may radiate. * Singularities do not exist in the Universe * The Universe cycles endlessly between its smallest radii containing only matter and its largest radius containing only energy where the mechanism for the expansion of spacetime is the conversion of mass to energy and the mechanism for contraction of spacetime is the conversion of energy to matter. * There was no Big Bang arising from an exploding infinitely dense and zero dimensional singularity which is unphysical and impossible. * Black Holes do not contain singularities, event horizons or that creepy robot Maximilian. * The Planck mass is the mass/energy beyond which a particle cannot form from energy because the gravitational velocity of the mass that makes up the transitional energy to mass orbitsphere is equal to the speed of light. Query??? * Where the gravitational potential energy density of a blackhole equals the Planck mass, matter converts to energy and spacetime expands with the release of a gamma ray burst. * Absolute space exists. * For a GUT to succeed it requires a time unit sec defined by fundamental constants. * All charge distributions bound in matter form into an orbitsphere, a two-dimensional spherical shell of charge whose current distribution is composed of a complex pattern of great circle current loops. * Electro-magnetic energy propagates over the surface of the orbitsphere as spherical harmonic waves. * Excitation of various resonance modes of an orbitshpere's spherical harmonic waves account for the various electron orbitals. * The pattern of great circle current loops in the orbitsphere collectively account for spin as well as magnetic moment. Hydrinos * Hydrogen forms the majority of the visible mass of the Universe. * Dark matter is hydrogen existing in a lower-energy, non-radiative form termed Hydrinos. * Hydrinos are hydrogen atoms having energy levels below the so-called "ground" state - the state of hydrogen at which photonic radiation is precluded. * The "ground" state hydrogen atom can resonantly transfer energy to ionise a catalyst that can accept an integer multiple of 27.2eV. * A loss of 27.2ev of energy via resonant transfer from hydrogen creates a trapped photon inside the orbitsphere that acts as if it possesses a charge of +1 and superimposes with the positive central field of the proton. * A bound electron superposed with a +1 charge trapped photon will shrink, gain angular velocity and emit additional resonant energy in order to maintain force balance with the central charge, thereby becoming a hydrino. * There are 137 hydrino states, each corresponding to the loss of an integral number of 27.2eV packets of energy. * At the 137th hydrino state, the electron current density is orbiting at near light speed and additional shrinkage is relativistically impossible. * A hydrino is super-stable and may neither accept nor emit photons, making it invisible to spectral analysis yet retaining gravitation mass. * Hydrino transitional spectra is detected as characteristic continuum radiation with predicted lower cutoffs. * Hydrinos can bond to other hydrinos of similar energy to form dihydrino molecules. * Hydrinos can also magnetically spin capture an electron to form a negatively charged hydrino hydride ion that is capable of forming ionic bonds with positive ions. * There are 137 possible hydrino states and 24 hydrino hydride ion states. * The total energy released to the catalyst and by the hydrino during transition is intermediate between chemical and nuclear reactions. * Hydrino transitions exhibit characteristic "continuum" radiation, as opposed to radiation in discrete frequencies. This characteristic continuum radiation has been observed in multiple independent experiments. * Dark matter exhibits characteristics that resemble the hydrino, including characteristic transition frequencies. * Hydrinos at the (1/137) state can capture an electron antineutrino, superimpose with the proton and convert to a gamma photon and electron neutrino. * GUTCP can produce elegant, closed-form equations derived from fundamental constants only for the following values: **Atomic and molecular binding energies, bond angles, excitation levels for all compounds **Anomalous magnetic dipole moments for all fundamental particles **Mass ratios for all lepton pairs **Transition temperatures for low-temperature superconductors as well as 1, 2, and 3 dimensional high temperature superconductors.